


Master

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [61]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bound Nogitsune, M/M, Magical Ritual, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: With Reece killed, Stiles no longer has control over the Void Magic. He seeks help from the one person he trusts not to use and abuse him.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124





	Master

»Master«

The one lonely word pearled over plush lips before they closed around the soft cock that was presented to the young man. He was kneeling on a soft pillow between his master's spread legs. His cheek rested against his master's thigh and as his lips closed around his master's cock, he started to suckle like a babe on a bottle.

His master smiled and his fingers gently carded through the young man's chestnut curls. He closed his eyes and enjoyed, all the while thinking back on how they had become this.

_»This is really what you want?« Peter questioned. He held the old magic book that was barely intact enough to read in his hands and read over the Gaelic text._

_Stiles nodded. »It's the only way, Peter. When they killed Reece they took away what was controlling the Void Magic. They did not read the whole Shugendō scroll and no one did assert dominance over the Void. Since I was the host, I am not eligible to take control. I am but a vessel for the void and its magic.«_

_»And you want me … Peter Hale, Left Hand of the Hale Pack take control of your magic, your consciousness, your very life force?«_

_Peter was stunned by the trust the younger man displayed._

_A soft smile quirked up the corners of Stiles' mouth._

_»I know you are an honorable man, Peter. You portray yourself to be immoral and without an ounce of care in the world, when in fact you do care for your pack above all else. You have mercy with the smallest beings and even with your enemies. You do not torture anyone no matter how much you hate them. I trust you to take care of me and to not use me for anything I wouldn't do out of my own free will,« Stiles responded._

_Peter gulped a few times before he slowly nodded. Stiles had read him right. He had known the young man had seen behind his masks from the beginning._

_»Before we perform this ritual and I assume control, I want us to lay down some ground rules about what I am allowed to do with you and what you would never do out of your own free will, darling,« Peter began and stopped when Stiles handed over a printed out contract._

_»I knew you would say that so I went ahead and wrote out what I would be willing to do and what I abhor.«_

_»This is a kink list,« Peter murmured when he opened the folder._

_Stiles grinned._

_»Well, I wouldn't want to be left without pleasure in life and since you will be responsible for my every need, I thought to make it easier for you. There is also a list of things in the back that I am willing to do for the pack and for you specifically. Also, I want you to know that I only consider you, Derek, and Cora pack. The rest of them … they left me in the lurch without caring what it would mean to me. So if it is possible … either make them leave Beacon Hills or take me away from here. I don't want them to use me as a weapon and I don't want Scott to have the opportunity to order you to give me up or kill me or whatever is going on inside his head,« Stiles explained._

_Peter nodded in understanding._

_»So you are effectively telling me to become an Alpha again before I take ownership of you, sweetheart?« He questioned._

_Stiles nodded._

_»Okay, darling. Any ideas on where I could possibly find an Alpha to kill for its spark?«_

_Stiles chewed on his lower lip for a moment, before he pointed to the folder._

_Peter opened it up and there was a picture of the Demon Wolf himself. Deucalion was naked, runes were cut deep into his flesh and some kind of green paste was slathered on his body, keeping the wounds open._

_»What is this?«_

_»It's a ritual to clean his Alpha Spark. It's strong because he killed so many other Alphas and absorbed their powers but it's also corrupted because of his greed and his desire to be the strongest,« Stiles explained and started to fidget in place._

_»Where did you take him, dear?«_

_Stiles snorted. »Where none of them would think to look. The holding cells underneath your old home. He is currently in stasis but as soon as you step into the cell, he will wake and you can take his spark. It will be cleansed by the ritual runes on his skin before it transfers to you,« Stiles responded._

_»Stay here. I'll be back soon, darling,« Peter softly ordered and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against Stiles' brow._

_He left the loft before he could hesitate and think about what Stiles wanted him to do. He shifted and ran through the Preserve. Quick as a shadow and silent as only a wolf could. He slipped into the tunnel that led towards the house and minutes later he reached the cell block. Just like Stiles had told him, Deucalion was lying on the ground, ritual runes glowing on his skin._

_The demon wolf's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Peter with resignation coloring his blind eyes._

_»Take it and keep him safe. It's the least I can do for all the suffering we put him through,« he whispered._

_Peter nodded and without an ounce of hesitation ripped the Demon wolf's throat out with his teeth._

_The green glow of the runes intensified until it was blinding. Peter closed his eyes and waited with bated breath. It took a moment before the transfer of the enormous Alpha Spark started. The influx of power felt like a tidal wave but Peter had a lifebuoy to hold onto. Stiles._

_When the power settled his eyes were glowing ruby red. He took in the lifeless body of Deucalion and decided to bury him properly as befitting a wolf of his status, before returning to Stiles. He carried him to the Nemeton and spoke the old burial rites of the Hale Pack. A lifetime ago Deucalion had been an ally of the Hale Pack before Gérard Argent had betrayed them all. Once the Nemeton had taken the sacrifice in the spirit it was meant, Peter made his way back to Stiles._

_He found him in his loft. Naked as the day he was born, kneeling on the ground and waiting with his wrists crossed at the small of his back._

_When he asked him, why he was waiting for him like this, Stiles responded that he wanted his first time with Peter to happen while he was still the owner of his faculties._

_Peter had smiled in response and bid him to rise to his feet. He led Stiles towards his bedroom where he took him apart in the most delicious of ways like he had all the time in the world._

_Later that night they had performed the binding ritual._

Ever since that night, Stiles had been perfect for him. Peter had not enforced too many rules. He only wanted Stiles to take care of himself so he remained healthy and to learn whatever he wished to learn. 

Early in the morning after they had bound themselves together in ritual, Peter had called Derek and Cora. They had agreed to become his Right and Left Hand respectively and after talking things through they had packed up all their belongings, rented out their lofts, and made sure no one could take away the Preserve or their territory as a whole from them. They left Scott behind as their steward with express orders on how to keep the territory safe with the stipulation his life and that of any pack member that aided him would be forfeit if he did not adhere to the territory's true Alpha's wishes. 

Then they had left town so Stiles could study whatever he wanted wherever he wanted. He had started out at Berkeley and afterward CalSci before they left California for Yale and Oxford. Stiles studied an eclectic mix of fields that worked out well in the end when both Cora and Derek had finished their law degrees.

Stiles opened up the law firm of Hale, Hale, Hale, and Stilinski and worked as an expert in the background as his condition as Peter's sub wouldn't allow him to practice law the way the rest of them did. 

For a couple of years, they heard nothing about what was happening in Beacon Hills. They had been gone for nearly a decade when Satomi Ito tracked them down and told them that all members of the McCall Pack were dead and their stewardship had officially ended. 

Stiles had just sighed and started the transfer of the main offices of Hale, Hale, Hale, and Stilinski to Beacon Hills. They were finally going home. Stiles couldn't wait to see what had happened there.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
